Magnetic (or magneto-resistive) random access memory (MRAM) is a non-volatile random access memory technology that could potentially replace the dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and flash memory as the standard memory for computing devices. The use of MRAM as a non-volatile RAM will eventually allow for “instant on” systems that come to life as soon as the system is turned on, thus saving the amount of time needed for a conventional PC, for example, to transfer boot data from a hard disk drive to volatile DRAM during system power up.
A magnetic memory element (also referred to as a tunneling magneto-resistive or TMR device) includes a structure having ferromagnetic layers separated by a non-magnetic layer (barrier), and arranged into a stacked magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) structure. Digital information is stored and represented in the memory element as directions of magnetization vectors in the magnetic layers.
When an MRAM device is manufactured, magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) layers are deposited and are typically etched by a physical etching process to form the MTJ structure. During the physical etching process, other conductive layers in the MTJ layer may be also etched together with the MTJ layer, and thus elements of the etched conductive layers may be re-deposited, as conductive by-products, on a sidewall of the MTJ structure, which may generate an electrical short.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method of fabricating integrated circuits in which MTJ structures are formed with an MTJ conductive structure that is not etched. It is also desirable to provide integrated circuits with MTJ structures that are self-aligned with overlying MTJ conductive structures. Further, it is desirable to provide a method for fabricating an integrated circuit with MTJ structures that is cost effective and time efficient. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.